Diary of Evie: 1st year
by dumbxblonde07
Summary: Diary of a Muggle born witch starting a couple days before she discovers she is magic. I'm going to have her a year younger than Harry , so the major conflict of book two will be mentioned in this fanfic. I've revised it! check it out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I wrote 2 yrs ago. I am touching it up a bit and adding more details in. Hopefully you enjoy it! D 

July 10

I've just gotten a late (very late!) Christmas present from my Aunt Jemina. It was this diary. I'm not really a diary person, actually, I suck at keeping them, but I think it really is time I started. I am heading for a primary school soon, not just a prep school. This is a major change and soon I am going to want to remember how foolish I used to be before I turned 11 (1 month!). Hmmm... Now what do I say. I'll tell you about me. My name is Evelyn but since that is such a boring name I go by Evie. I'm 10 years old. I am average height, small build, have dark blonde hair, and green eyes. I live in a small flat in London and love running. My teachers all call me their problem child. I think that's unfair cause I'm actually a good student. I've just done a lot of dumb things. For instance, once I stole my teacher's wig as a prank and hid it in my desk. I swear I didn't do anything to it but when he got it out, the wig was blue. I was grounded for ages. It was an absolute nightmare.

July 11

My parents have been acting oddly today. My father kept glancing over at me when he thought I wasn't looking and I caught my mother searching through my room. When I asked her why she was snooping in on me, she just sat down and took my hands in her's and got all teary eyed. I really don't have the time for this. Honestly, I'm about to be 11! So I looked her directly in the eyes and demanded an explanation. She just got all blubbery and asked me how I'd feel about going away for primary school. I'm really confused. Why on earth would they send me away? Both my older sisters have gone to a school nearby, even though my brother went away. Mmmmm... I smell something really good downstairs, and considering it is almost 6 PM, supper should be ready soon. I'm going to go check that out.

July 11 (later)

I found out why my parents were acting so odd. During supper my parents kept making meaningful glances at each other and then at me and then at each other again. Finally I decided to get to the bottom of the problem.

"What is up?" I asked, very calmly for how annoyed I was

"Nothing." my mother replied, biting her lip and stabbing her fork into the steak in front of her, "why would you think something was up"

"Because you've been acting like you've escaped from the loony bin all day." I replied angrily, glancing back and forth between the two of them. "Surely you all have noticed." I added to my brother and sisters

"You have been acting off." my oldest sister, Rachel, said as she brought her glass of water up for a sip  
My father cleared his throat and pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"She's not ready now!" my mother said, reaching for the letter.

"Yes, she is. She needs to know sometime." my father said holding the letter out of reach.

"Needs to know what!" I said. It was absurd. Obviously it concerns me, they should let me in on it!

He tossed the letter toward me, but my brother, James, caught it before I got it. "Let her read it first." my father replied sternly "it's her letter"

I took the letter from James and looked at the front. It was addressed to me from a school called Hogwarts. I'd never heard of Hogwarts before and figured it couldn't be that good, but I was intrigued. I opened to letter and read it aloud. It was a wizarding school! I'm a witch! How cool is that? When I finished reading I looked up and said decisively, "I'm going"

My mother burst into tears but my dad laughed, "how many families can say they have a witch in the family"

"Apparently quite a few. I mean, they've made a school for them." Rosie, my second oldest sister said looking at my letter.

"Mum, What's wrong?" I asked my mother

"It's a boarding school. You'll be going away." She sobbed to me.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I'm almost 11. I am old enough to be on my own at school. "Mum, James went away for school and he is fine"

"She didn't get this upset for me." James said frowning "I think she loves you more"

"Oh James, you know I love you all just the same, She's just the baby of the family."

"Just kidding Mum. Although you are being a bit silly about Evie going away." James replied laughing

"Fine. You can go, Evie"

"Yes!" I said grinning, my mind flying around in my head, trying to picture what a wizarding school would be like.

Can you imagine it? Me, a witch? I can't wait till I go and learn magic. It really can't be too hard. And it will most likely be loads of fun. I'm so excited I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Except for the fact that I'm so tired.

July 15

Tomorrow I get to go and get my school things. I need loads of books and I also get to get a wand! I'm super excited. We have to meet up with a group so that we can get into the wizard shopping center because apparently you have to know a certain combination to get in, or something like that. I have no clue. I'm sleepy and want to be well rested for my first look at the wizarding world so I'm off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I'm working on the 2nd chap now. The first 7 chapters should be pretty quick considering that I'm just fixing them up a bit. 

July 15 (later)

We jut got back. Much to late to write my experience, which was excellent. I'll describe it fully as soon as I wake up.

July 16

Well, now for my Adventure. We met up with the group, which consisted of one Witch (who I think was a teacher) and 5 other non-wizard children w/ magic like me (the teacher called us muggle-borns) and everyone's family. Everyone was quite nice except one boy, who a bit snobby. He kept talking about some huge house in the country and how he was a certified math genius. Honestly, who cares? We aren't really going to need math much once we become wizards (hopefully not anyway. math is not my best subject). I think his name was Pearson. that even sounds snobby. But whatever, back to my story. So we went into this pub, which made my Parents gasp and say stuff like "I had no clue this was here". They sounded silly, it has always been there. Then we went through some back door to an alley way. I immediately got a bit worried. What if this all was a scam to lead us back here and then murder us? Oh dear, I could just picture the headlines, "_Group of people murdered behind bar. no sign of struggle"._ Thankfully that wasn't the case. The witch began pressing stones, telling us to remember the order in which she pressed the stones. My mother took notes. Then she stepped back and the Wall spilt open. No joke, it just began to slide open. Behind it were tons of stores and people milling around. I was frozen in shock. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one. Imagine, I've lived in London my entire life and never even suspected there was a secret shopping center right in the middle. How'd no one notice the lost space. My mother gasped, "It's massive. How has no one noticed this"

"Simple." Replied the witch "Muggles are very self involved and unobservant"

Someone else's mother, probably Pearson's, coldly replied "Not all of us are unobservant. An attitude like that is very ignorant"

"Of course. There are also spells to keep muggles out." The witch said "such as this wall, which has to be opened by someone who has magic in them. So in other words, you could never get in Diagon Alley" she motioned to the shopping center "because you haven't any magic in you. Your child could though. Lets move on. As soon as you all get your money exchanged, you can shop"

"Money changed?" Someone else's father spoke up, "You all have a different currency"

"Of course we have. Now come on"

When we finished with getting money exchanged we were given a supply list and told to enjoy ourselves and that if we needed help just ask another person. Most of them are very nice.

My parents decided to set me up a Bank account at the bank, Gringotts, so I could come back without them if I wanted to. I feel very grown up now. I mean, how many 10 year olds have a bank account? Next we went to get my Robes fitted. My parents just dropped me off and went to explore the rest of Diagon Alley. You won't believe this. When they came back my mom was holding a tiny black kitten for me. "It just seemed so witchy." Se said dismissively as I squealed my approval.

Next we went to get my wand. It was very odd. Lots of silly measurements, such as my nose length... weird. Than we went for my books, and you wouldn't believe this. A celebrity was there doing book signings. Now admittedly, I've never heard of him because he's a magic celebrity but he was dreamy with his beautiful blonde hair and this dazzling smile. He was posing with a very dorky brown-haired boy when I walked in. I felt a bit sorry for the boy. He looked sort of uncomfortable. Plus he had this awful, disfiguring scar on his forehead. We got into the long line to get my Books for one of my classes, apparently the author was that gorgeous guy signing the books. A couple of minutes later there was a fist fight between two old men which was very entertaining. They just starting hitting each other. The fight had started between a group of kids, including the dorky boy, before the adults got involved. My mother tutted unapprovingly as the men were escorted outside. When the day was over I was pooped, pretty obvious in my last entry. Now I have everything I need to get going to school.

A/N: hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

August 31 

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Nothing really has happned since the trip to Diagon Alley. I named my cat Grunhilda (to be witchy) and I read some of my books. They're like any school book you can imagine. Insteresting subject, boring way of putting it. The celebrity author, who's books I had to stand in line forever to get, is called Gilderoy Lockhart and he has a huge picture of himself on every book, which is very nice. I have one set up near my bed so I can look at him when I first wake up in the morning. I find it to be a lovely way to start the day. I especially like how he waves to me. Actually, i just generally like how he moves. I've never seen a moving picture before. It sort of reminds me of television. I sat and watched him in the picture for like an hour one day before he told me to leave him alone. My mum has a copy of one of his books. She pretends to be insterested in the book, which is about witch fashion, but I know that's just silly; she also has a crush on him. But the real reason I decided to update wasn't because of my reading but because tomorrow I'm leaving for Hogwarts. I don't know how to express my emotions really. I'm sad to be leaving my family and friends, but happy to be out on my own (sort of). I'm nervous about going to school, but also excited. I'm angry my friends weren't invited, but understanding that they're not witches like me. I had to make up a school to be going to instead of the ones they were all going to. I chose some posh school up in Scotland. They're all a bit skeptical still because we had all planned to go to the same school and be best friends forever. I can't belive I'm 11 now. My mom made my birthday cake out of black cake in the shape of a witches hat (also with black frosting). Everyone's teeth were dyed black by the frosting for about a week.

September 1

Okay, so I'm in the car with my family as we head off for the train station. My ticket says 9 3/4 as a boarding place but I have no clue how we'll get there, considering there is no such thing as platform 9 3/4. My mom is being quiet but she keeps looking back at me with that annoying I'm-so-proud-of-you-I'm-going-to-cry look and smiling. My dad is being very buisness-like and discussing possible ways to get into the platform considering it isn't a real platform.

"Maybe it was a spell in one of your books. Did you read them?" He said looking into the rearveiw mirror at me.

"Well, not all of them. The ones I read never mentioned a spell. Besides, I'm pretty sure the place would have told us if we needed to learn a spell. Why don't we get to platform 9 and 10 and go from there? Maybe someone will be there to meet us.."

"This is very irresponsible of them. They should realise that you wouldn't know your way in." He said moodily shifting his eyes back to the road.

My brother sat next to me playing his game boy. He seemed indifferent about my going away. I figured he would be, I mean, he's been going away every year since he was 11 too. My two sisters are just looking out of the window. I don't think they really care either. We never really have had much of a family connection. Oh, we've reached the station. Must go.

Sep. 1 (later)

I'm on the train. Thank goodness. I was so afraid that I'd not make it. When we got to the two platforms an old woman stepped us to us and greeted us with "Hello"

My mom has this fear of homeless peple so she shrunk back right against the wall of the barrier. I could feel her doing it but considering I didn't want to make a scene by looking I'd just assumed she was leaning against the barrier. I was a bit frightened of the woman myself. She had this awful hump in her back and half of her teeth were missing. Her clothes were ragged and stained with what looked like soot.

"Oh, yes, your mother has the right idea. Follow her then dearies." the old woman said smiling and rushing off to a bench. I breathed a sigh of relief.

My father looked confused. "What'd she mean by that?" he said, turning to look at my mother to see what she had done. But she wasn't there anymore. We all gasped. "Where is she?" My dad asked looking around frantically. People were rushing by, checking their watches. We would never find her in this den.

"I felt her backing up." I said, walking towards the barrier and pushing my hand into it. My hand disappeared into the wall. I jumped and pulled my hand back as quick as I could. Then I looked at my family and stepped into the wall. Next thing I knew, I was on a platform, with a huge sign which read _Platform 9 3/4_.  
The rest of my family followed me in and looking around, we found my mum, who was sitting on a bench a few feet away talking to an old woman.

"Oh, I'm glad you all found your way in. She had quite a fright. Just fell backwards through the brick. Not really expecting it was she?" The woman said as we walked towards them.

She apparently had a grandson who was in his 2nd year named Neville. I politely commented that he sounds like a nice boy and then excused myself to find a seat. My brother helped me by carrying my trunk, while I carried my carry-ons and cat carrier. And then I sat down here, where I can see my mom still talking to the nice old lady. Ouch! my cat is clawing at me through her carrier. I think she wants out. oooh, someone has just come in.

Sep.1 (even later)

Well, we've just finished our welcome feast and have been sorted into houses. I am in Gryffindor, along with the girl I met in the compartment. Her name is Cassidy, but she goes by Cass. She's really nice. She has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. The other girls in our house and grade are Ginny (she has like 6 older brothers! And I thought one was annoying. poor dear), Hattie, and Ross (her real name is Rosselyn.) Well, I can't really write much else because I'm tired, but this can't wait. It's just too funny. Two of the boys in our house flew a car into the school. They're a year above me so they're only 12 and don't have a driver's lisence. Besides, no one here drives a car to school, not even the teachers. They crashed it into this tree, which apparently, hit's people. They're heros now. One of the boys is that dorky boy I saw in the book shop. His name is apparently Harry Potter and he is also very famous for something else. I got all that information from this shrimpy boy in my year called Colin Creevy, who is a huge fan of Harry Potter. I wonder what he did? Colin never got a chance to tell me because He was trying to get to Harry, who was heading for his room.

Sep. 2- 1st class

I forgot to mention last night that the dreaded Pearson is in my House. Blah! He belongs with the Slytherins, who, according to Ginny, are snobby stuck-up gits. The funniest thing happened at breakfast today. Someone got something that Cass called a Howler, and believe me, that thing howled loud enough that I wouldn't be suprised if MY parents could hear it. It was for those two boys who drove in last night. Ginny looked embarrassed about it and when I asked her why, she said that the other boy was one of her brothers, named Ron. I got a good laugh and told her not to worry, she was sitting no where near him and unless they knew her family, people would have no clue it was her brother.

"right..." she replied skeptically "there is no family resemblance." I guess she had a point. They all look alike. i could tell you which of the boys are her brothers. Amazingly, they're all in the same house. Oh, a teacher is glaring at me.

Sep 2- Lunch

Colin is making a huge fool of poor Harry. He asked for a signed photograph and now this rather-sexy-yet-very-arrogant boy is making a huge fuss about how he isn't jealous of Harry because Colin has accused him of that. He probaly is. I mean, Look at the way he is acting. Oh my, the hot author is coming over. This is just seeming to get even better. Is he a teacher? Cass just said she thinks so. I think I'll enjoy that class. After having Transfiguration first then potions second, I don't want any more strict teachers. oooh, but what if he is? I just checked my schedule. I have his class last today. I have charms before it though. Cass says it's supposed to be fun so I think I'll enjoy the rest of my day. Oh, this IS funny. Now Professor lockhart and Harry are taking photos together. Harry still looks uncomfortable. I just asked Ginny why he has that massive scar on his forehead and she explained that it was a magic scar, put there by a curse, and can't be gotten rid of. Well, here's the way the conversation took place after that.:

me: "How'd he get it"  
her: (incredulously) "You don't know about it"  
me: "no. And don't look at me like that. Just tell me"  
her: "You-know-who tried to kill him and he survived, ending you-know-who's reign"  
me: "wait, but I don't know who. who is 'you-know-who"  
her: "you're supposed to know who. I can't say the name"  
me: "well, what'd I-don't-know-who do"  
her: "he was an evil, EVIL wizard about 12 years ago, until that brave boy over there survived his curse with only a scar" (looks dreamily over at Harry)  
me: "wait, brave? he was only about 1. That isn't brave, that's infancy. Ginny, don't tell me you like him"  
her: "why not"  
me: "well, look at him. He's a nerd"  
her: "you obviously don't know him too well"  
me: "you're right. i don't. Maybe he is a nice guy"  
her: "oh yes. And besides. He faced you-know-who again last year. And beat him again"  
me: "Wait, I figured he killed you-know-who-but-I-don't back when he was one"  
her: "He didn't. He just took his power"  
me: "Oh, but then how did he fight him again? I mean if he had no power"  
her: "He's been gaining it back"  
me: "oh, is that easy"  
her: "No. Evie, I need to go get my books. You coming"  
me: "No, I have mine and I think I'd like to just sit here for a while. It's nice"  
her: "okay. See you in class."

Sep 2 - Evening

Well, Gilderoy Lockhart may be extremely good looking but he is very arrogant. We had a quiz on our first day in his class and it was all about him! But even before that we couldn't get into the room because they were trying to round up Pixies. Apparently he left Ron Weasley, Harry potter, and their friend, Hermione, to do that.

A/N: Okay, that's all I'm going to write right now.. lol, it's pretty long. hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I like writing the diary format because it feels natural for me (even though I can't keep them very well.) 

Sep 7 - evening

Saturday! At last! Apparently our quidditch team practices on Saturdays. I could hear someone waking them up at like 5 AM. Not to mention their grumbles as they were being woken up. How they manage to actually function during such earliy practices is beyond me. If I'm able to fly well, I think I'll try out next year though. It is the only sport we have in this school. They don't have muggle sports but quidditch seems to be a combination of every muggle sport so I guess it's okay. Cass was explaining the rules to me earlier. Pearson is in every class I am. It is very annoying. He also seems to like to pester me. He took my dried beetle dung, a potion ingredient, in class as a joke and I told him that if he did it again I'd knock his lights out. That got him to back off for a while, but then I had to be partners with him during the next class. He is so annoying. He was bragging about some brother of his who is going to Oxford soon. I just looked at him and was like "and I care because?". I mean honestly. I don't know his brother and I don't think many wizards or witches go to oxford anyway, so I'm not going to be trying to get in there.

Today was a very dull sort of day for me. I did my homework w/ Cass and Hattie. then we all just walked around the lake talking. We didn't sit down because Hattie is supposed to walk 30 minutes a day as an exercise and we figured that walking around the lake and talking would be fine. Some weird Ravenclaw first year ran up to us and warned us against narkles which might attack us because we had food. I was about to throw the bread I had nibbling off of into the lake, but Hattie stopped me and told me that narkles don't exist.

"Why on earth did that girl tell us that then?" I demanded looking after the girl as she warned the people behind us about the Narkels.

"She's a it off in the head from what I've heard." Cass said. I couldn't help but to believe her. I mean, the girl was wearing green pappers in her ears for goodness sake.

I wanted to go into the forest next to the lake but the other two said we weren't allowed. I agreed not to go in then, but I still want to go in there. I heard that there were lots of magical creatures in it, even centaurs! I think wizards get different ailments than muggles because while we were walking some boy was being practically carried into the hut near the forest as he was barfing up slugs, which was both gross and funny. It turned out to be Ginny's brother. He'd cursed himself while trying to curse someone else. She said he was being noble but stupid, like always. I wanted to hear more but before I could ask her anything else she fell asleep. I probably should do the same. Goodnight.

Sep 14 - Morning

Another lovely Saturday. I really don't feel like getting out of bed today. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up with you very well. These teachers love to give out homework. I have 5 assignments to do today. Ross says we should all go and do our homework together down by the lake because it would be easier. We're meeting up down there later today. I'm going to take some bread with me today too because I want to see the giant squid which lives in there and someone told me that if you throw food in for it that it'd come up a bit. Hmmm... what a gorgeous day. I wish Hattie would stop fretting at me about homework right now though. Can't a girl just sit and write in her journal?

Ah, she just read this. Her reaction: "No, she can not. Not when she has ALL her homework from ALL week left to do. You need to get out of bed and get to work."

She may have a point. I think I'll take her advice. I'm leaving the hard stuff for later though.

Sep 14- evening

What a waste of bread... I only saw a tentacle. Admittedly, it was a big tentacle. I did get all my homework done though. It was quite easy because some kids hanging out near us helped us out a bit. They were all much older and the information was, as they said, "baby stuff". I was offended but forgave them when they practically did it for us. They said that the homework doesn't get easier, you just get used to it. Great. What a lovely thing to look forward to. I was sort of hoping they were attempting to weed us out with a lot of homework before letting us enjoy becoming magic. I guess that isn't so.

Sep 16 -morning

Lovely Monday... a start to another lovely week. Not! I just found a homework assignment which I haven't done. Everyone else did it before the weekend and I forgot! What do I do! At home I'd fake sick so I didn't have to go but they'd just send me too the hospital wing and she'd realise I was lying. I could copy but I hate copying. I'll do it during my first class, which unfortunately is potions. Hopefully Snape won't catch me.

Sep 16- evening

He caught me. I've got detention tommorrow. Yippe.

Sep 17 - evening

I'm scared. I've got detention and Snape is making me clean out his potions supply room. Cass says I should take some ingredients and we could make up our own potion and become rich and famous, but I don't know if I should. Now I have to decide. What role do I want to play at hogwarts, a rebel or a good kid? Rebel sounds more fun but honestly, this isn't a movie, I might get caught and kicked out of school. I'll make it an impulse decision. I'm good at those.

Sep 17 -later in the evening

I took potions ingredients. They're very sinister looking too. I am shaking all over from the fright. I wonder what the punishment for what I've done is? It was a very tense moment after I took the potion. I was just so scared I'd get caught. I'm almost positive that Snape realised something was up. Here's what happened. I began rooting around through his supplies under the cover of putting them away. then I began slowly transporting things into little plastic baggies I'd grabbed just in case I made up my mind to be a rebel. The worst part was whenI knocked over something and Snape looked up from his book.

"What are you up to?" He said, glaring at me with suspicion.

"Nothing" I declared "Nothing wrong anyway. I'm cleaning you supply shelves up. That's my detention, or do you not remember?"

"Of course I remember." he growled "and don't get smart with me."

Then I turned back to my cleaning/rumaging and was finally able to breathe again. What a close call. But boy, did I ever clean him out. I have some powdered human finger nails which is very gross, but I thought it'd make our potion more insteresting. And besides, I didn't think Snape would realize that some were missing since all I had to do was shake it up a bit and looked the same as before. I also got some of this powdered-thing-which-wasn't-labled. It was over the fire. I'm hoping it's not like his mom's ashes or something. And then some dried spider eggs, a few sphinx hairs, and a few dragon scales. The dragon scales were from the back. I had to wipe dust off the container just to read what is was. I didn't get any liquid ingredients though. Great. Now what? We'll just have to substitute something.

Sep 28 - morning

Sunday morning. Great time to do our potion. Cass just woke me up. It is like the crack of dawn. I reminded her of our lack of liquid ingredients and told her that the ingredient HAD to be magical. She went to go get it. I wonder what she'll get? Oh, here she comes.

OMG! EWWWWWW! She has a container of her spit. She says that it is magical because she is. I told her I'm not drinking the potion we make with HER spit but she said I am going to. She also says I should spit in it a few times too, that way we both had a part in it. Okay, Why am I doing this again? Because I'm a rebel. That's right. I'm a rebel. I'll keep telling myself that. This is completely and utterly disgusting. Well, I'm off to risk my life while inventing a new potion which if it doesn't manage to kill me, could possibly get me expelled.

A/N: Ah, that was a long one... which I just made longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sep 28 - afternoon 

We made the potion. It is a murky blue color and has a very ominous swirl to it. We haven't drunken it yet. We're letting it cool. We're actually both a bit chicken but neither of us will admit it. We're going to the library after lunch to read up on the effects of certain potion ingredients so we can guesstimate how our potion will affect us and our tester plants. We're being rather smart about this in my opinion. I mean, we're not going to drink it if our plants die.

Sep 28 - evening.

We've finally finished researching the potion. It took 5 hours! We can't go anywhere to test it because it is after time to be in our houses. Madame pince rudely kicked us out of the library. I never thought an old lady would be able to throw a book so hard. Apparently, she thought we were eeves, a troublesome ghost-like thing. The book bounced off Cass's head and onto mine. I never thought an old lady would have such good aim either. I could have aimed it so well. Oh goodness, Cass is suggesting we sneak out but I'm suggesting we wait till tomorrow. Cass has pointed out that we can't do it tomorrow because of school. So we're going now, but first I'll put what each ingredient supposedly will do.

Human Finger nails- I'm slightly grossed out. They cause the potion to be blue. And they apparently cause a personal effect (such as personality, love/hate, etc...) It's a common ingredient in many love potions, but if used in some potion mixes it will give you magical powers you can use w/ only your hands, and no wand, which would be very cool. I mean, we could do stuff without our wands and if teachers attempt to catch us, they'd have no proof.

Powdered other thing- still don't know what it is. Cass said it might be something called floo powder, but that the theory about the ashes is also highly likely, so here is a break down Ashes: will cause further personal effect Floo powder: will cause some type of transportational effect

Dried spider eggs- could cause birthing type things or could cause the potion to have a temporary effect

Sphinx hairs- cause increased intelligence or could cause you to become addicted to riddles. I wouldn't mind the first one. Really, my intelligence isn't low, but it certainly is lacking.

Dragon scales- makes it more powerful

Our spit- no one has ever used it before so we have no clue how that'll work out. What a lovely risk to take. I guess it doesn't really matter though. i mean, we are making up our own potion already. Which has got to be an EXTREMely dangerous thing to do.

Cass is beginning to give me that If-you-don't-hurry-up-I'm-leaving-you look. I better go. but before I do. I leave my cat to Hattie cause I know she'll take care of her. And love all my family. Tell them not to miss me to much and that I want a dark blue lining in my casket because blue really is my favorite color, and, oh, I'd better stop. Cass is beginning to leave without me. One last thing to motivate me: I'm a rebel!

Sep 29- very early morning

Obviously I've lived but sadly enough, I never did get to drink the potion because... Well, maybe I should start with after we had just left. So we're about to leave the commons room and Pearson stops us. Seriously, I thought this kid couldn't get anymore annoying. He gives us some speil abut dangers and getting caught. Then he saw the cups containing our potions and was like "what is that?" all suspiciously.

"none of your business." I replied angrily. He was being extremely annoying. I then turned and headed toward the exit, Cass followed.

"You all are going to get into trouble." Pearson called after us. "What if someone attacks you"

"What? are you planning to? because I don't find it likely that someone else would be out on the same night as us and just decide to viciously attack us." Cass said before closing the painting behind us. "lets get out of the school before we get caught."

I could hear Pearson plopping down, most likely in anger, on the sofa near the door before we began heading for the secret passage leading downstairs We then rushed out onto the grounds. Luckily,we only had to dodge two prefects and hide from Ms. Norris once. We hurried over to near the Forbidden Forest. We were planning out which plants we were going to test on when I heard a crackle of branches from behind us.

"Did you hear something?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Yes I did. Behind me. Look and see what it is."

"You look"

"You." Cass said setting her hand on her hip

"We can do it at the same time." I suggested, trying to comprimise

"Okay. On the count of 3. 1...2...3"

We both turned to look at a figure which was now very close by. We both screamed and jumped as the figure continued to move closer to us, causing our potion to spill over the rims of our cups and onto the grass, leaves, and twigs nearby.

"Pearson!" I whispered sharply, very mad. "Why'd you follow us"

"Pearson?" a boy's cold voice replied, "Please tell me you're not referring to me by the name of a first-year gryffindor mudblood"

"Hey! Who's out there?" Boomed a very loud deep voice from the small hut. A lantern appeared from the doorway and the boy grabbed me and Cass and dragged us into the forest.

"Good going. Alert Hagrid with your stupid screaming, why don't you"

"You're the one who followed us, suprised us, and caused us to spill our potion." Cass replied angrily jerking her arm out of his grasp.

"Hush." The boy said ducking behind a tree as Hagrid headed toward where we had been standing.

Cass grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree nearby as the overly-large groundskeeper Hagrid walked past. "Close call." she whispered as he went back into his hut 5 minutes later.

I looked sadly at the cups in our hands. "We don't have anymore left. What a waste"

"Maybe it was for the best. We probably would have poisoned ourselves on Snapes dead grandmother's ashes." Cass said smiling.

"What are you all doing out here anyway?" Came the grumpy voice of the boy.

"What are you doing out here?" I repplied hotly,"We have, well, HAD, a purpose until you knocked it over." I threw my cup down onto the ground between us as a display of my anger. Cass threw her's down too.

"What. We're you all drinking Kool-aid?" He said laughing at the cups.

"No. We invented our own potion and we were going to test it but you cause us to knock it over." Cass replied

"That's dangerous."

"So. We're rebels" I said proudly. "very brave rebels. That's why we're Gryffindors." Cass nodded her agreement.

"No, you're stupid first-years. I knew Gryffindors were dumb but this? Honestly, it beats them all. Even that idiot Harry Potter."

"Oh, And who are you to talk like some genius?" Cass said drawing herself up to her full height.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, son of The great, and rich, Lucius Malfoy; New Seeker for the Slytherin team; and a Second year." The boy replied proudly stepping out of the tree shadows so we could see his face.

"Oh. You're that stupid Git that is jealous of Harry Potter!" I said laughing. "They don't like you around our house. I see why"

"Shut-up and get to bed." The boy said crossly "or I'll report you to a teacher.

"You're out here too." Cass said calmly "We'll just report you too"

"Stupid First-years." the boy muttered stalking off "And I'm not jealous of the stupid Potter. Never will be either." he called back

"Nosy Git." Cass said. "Lets get to bed Evie. I don't want to be around if he does get someone. But first lets mark where we spilled the potion so we can observe it over the week"

We went back to the edge of the forest and I half buried our cups. "We can mark it better tomorrow." I said hoping no one would move the cups.

From what we saw. The potion had't taken any effect in the time we were talking. As we walked away I could have sworn I heard and odd rustling from behind us. I sped up my pase slightly, hoping that some animal wasn't about to attack us. Thankfully, no animal did attack us. And we had no run-ins with any teachers or whoever else they have guarding entrances and exits to the school.

Sep 29- Regualr Morning time

AHHHHH! The potion has taken effect! And we haven't even gone out to look at the grass where we dropped the potion. It has come to us! No joke. Right now I have about 30 grass blades, 4 twigs, and 20 dead leaves standing next to my bed blowing kisses at me. Well, I think they're kisses. They're making kissy noises, but they don't have lips. Cass has about the same thing. We're not sure what to do. When we tried to leave our bedroom, they followed us. We can't go around being stalked by plants! Ah, but we have to. We have to go to class. Hattie has seen them and, after hearing the entire story, says she thinks we had Floo powder in it, not Snape's grandmother's ashes. Thank goodness, I was actually feeling bad about stealing a part of a dead lady, even if she WAS related to the evil Snape.

A/N: I made up all of the potion's qualities. Not sure if J K Rowling ever break's them down.


	6. Chapter 6

Sep 30 - Morning 

They're still here. Still being very annoying. They followed us down to breakfast so we had Hattie rush in to get us some toast and went outside to eat. We didn't want many people seeing us considering we were being followed around by a pack of adoring fans. Guess our luck. That annyoing Draco Malfoy was out there too. He was chatting with a few pretty girls, who were in his house and a grade older. When he glanced over in our direction, he practically choked of the pumpkin juice he was drinking. The girls looked over and began giggling.  
"Well, Draco, we must go." one said as she stood up. They walked past us, snickering.  
After the girls left Draco stopped trying to contain his laughter. He doubled over, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he laughed. I glared at him. When he had regained his composure, he stood up and came over to us, still laughing.

"Now, this is funny." He said mirthfully

"Ooh, it's your fault we dropped the stupid potion." Cass said crossely "Good thing I did too. You all would have drunken it and then what would be the outcome." The boy said, leaning hautily against the statue beside him.

"Shove it Malfoy." Said Ginny coming out with Hattie "I wanted to see the adoring plants." she added pleasantly to us.

Malfoy left scrowling. Cas and I took the toast from Hattie. "How annoying of him. Making fun of us." I said grumpily, stuffing half of the toast into my mouth in anger.

"I'd get him back if I were you." Ginny said winking

"How?" Hattie inquired, not wanting to be left out of the conversation

"I don't know." Ginny said leaning against the wall "but I'm sure you all can think of something. Fred and George might have an evil idea if you were to ask. You know how they are. They're crazy"

"How about we make the potion again." Cass said smiling.

"Yes, and get more plants to follow us." I said tossing a bit of the bread toward a few twigs and watching them devour it.

"We could use it on him." Cass said, staring hard at the leaves which I think were trying to kiss the hem of her robes.

"I don't think I want him reacting this way to me. No thanks. I've had enough of him." I replied. Kicking back a few of the leaves that were now advancing on me.

"No, I mean, make it with his spit." She said grinning. "then he'd have these things following him.

I thought hard about it. "Yes, it'd be perfect. We wouldn't even have to get anywhere near him. Just make the potion and send them after him.".

My mind began to depart on a lovely daydream where we'd come outside and make fun of him while he tried to avoid people laughing at him.

Hattie coughed loudly, interupting my dreams. I shook my head and looked over at her. Other's seemed to be coming out of fantasies similar to mine. "Well, I was thinking. It was your spit that has made these" Hattie said motioning towards the kissy-blowing leaves, twigs, and grass "follow you. How will you get him to put his spit into that potion"

"Good question." Cass said "and give us a day. we'll think of a way"

"Yes, we'll only need a day." I said. "Come on Cass, lets get to class early so we don't have to walk through crowded halls with these things"

She agreed and we set of merrily, plotting this Draco Malfoy's demise. Well, not quite demise. I just thought that sounded better. We were more plotting his punishment.

Well, That was yesterday. We still don't know how we'll do this. And Hattie and Ginny will be wanting our answer at breakfast. apparently the plants don't talk. Too bad. They might have good ideas. I've actually grown rather attached to them. I've even named them all. Most of the other students thought they were cute, rather than annoying. Our teachers attempted to silence them with spells and potions but nothing worked. We were getting a lot of inquiries about how we managed to attain such "ardorous plants", but we said we had no clue and were figuring someone did it to us as a joke. Ah, must go, Grunhilda is trying to eat the twig I've named Bertie.

Sep 30 - evening.

Ross is a genius. Apparently someone filled her in on our situation and she says we can sneak his goblet from the table at a meal. Everyone backwashes, so will he. It's fool proof. We're going to do it next weekend. and we're going to start it on next Sunday. Won't he be suprised when he wakes up to adoring fans, like ours. I can't help smiling evilly as I write this. He'll know it's us and is bound to be mad but I don't care. He deserves it. Ah, Hattie just looked over in here again. I do wish she'd stop with that. Now I'm getting asked exactly what he did. Too much thinking because really, he only accidently scared us. But then he gloated in our accident. Yes, that's what he did. He glaughed at us.

Oct 3 - Evening

It's friday. We've stolen the ingredients again. Very difficult and nerve wrecking. And I wasn't even behind the stealing. Cass did the stealing this time. We made a deal. I get Malfoy's backwash and she gets the ingredients. Ginny was the lookout for Cass, and Hattie will help me get the goblet contents into a cup. Ross's job is to make sure Malfoy doesn't see us doing anything having to do with the potion. Our stalkers are starting to get a bit old I think. They are begginnning to wither a bit and move slower. Unlike when we first began, I can now outrun them if I want some privacy, such as when I use the bathroom or shower. It takes them about an hour to find me after I get away. I just don't have the heart to always run away because when the come back looking all dejected, I feel bad. They may be reaching their end though. I wonder if it appropriate to throw a funeral for them? Hattie says she thinks they might only have a life span of around a week. I've decided Hattie is the brains of our operation. She just has so much common sense. Cass and Hattie are mixing the potion in our room, since all of us are involved. Tonight is going to be Hattie's and my first attempt at getting Malfoy's backwash. We don't know if he drinks all of his Pumpkin Juice or not. If he always does, we have to come up with a different way to get his spit. Maybe a more dangerous way, such as sneaking up to him while he's sleeping and swabbing it out of his mouth. That would be very exciting but also very, VERY dangerous. Talk about a thrill high you'd get from that one. It'd be so easy to get caught. I bet he'd curse us right then and there.

Oct 4 - Morning

I'm slightly upset at how easy it was to get the backwash. I was sort of hoping we'd get to dress in all black and propel into his room to secretly steal his spit. You know, like they do in the spy buisness. But no. I just crawled under the Slytherin table after they'd all pretty much left for bed and grabbed the cup. I did accidently bump into someone and they were like, "Don't kick me!" to the person next to them. And the person next to them was like "i didn't kick you! Why would I want to kick you?", so I bumped into him on purpose too. An arguement insued. They never even thought to look under the table. Hattie says I grabbed the right one. At least, it looked like the right one from where she sat safely at the next table. I can't wait till monday when Malfoy has the stalker plants. Maybe we could do something besides plants. I'll ask the group if we could do things like dirty socks and maybe old, moldy banana peels or something gross like that. I mean honestly, this is revenge! Tommorow night we activate the potion on Malfoy. How exciting Oct 5- late evening

We've done it. We spilt it into 5 separate cups, one for each of us, and found the worst thing we could. I chose some old homework assignments and dipped them into milk and coated it in Parmesian cheese before putting the potion on it. Such a combination is bound to be very smelly once rotten. Hattie found me a charm to make the stuff faster since I want it to smell by tomorrow. Hattie chose some owl dropping and some of the hay in the owlry. She basically just poured the potion on the owlry floor so I'm sure feathers were gotten too. Ross got some sweaty, smelly socks which were in the Hogwarts laundry room. Ginny found a dead rats nest while looking for her nasty thing. She accidently dropped her cup while looking at the bones and trying to see if there we any live rats. So, we expect the bones will be stalking him. Cass chose a bunch of grass because she says she wants him to know we're behind it. It'll be funny tomorrow morning when they're following him around. Ours have all pretty much died off. I think I have like 3 blades of grass left and Cass has a twig. They seem very lonely. I must go to sleep. I don't want to miss Malfoy at breakfast.

Oct 6 - morning

Am about to leave. Can't wait to see him. He'll be really mad but I don't care. It'll be worth it.

Oct 6 - evening

It didn't work! Well, Something didn't go right. The potion worked perfectly. We got the wrong person. It is humorous but a bit maddening. I swear I grabbed the right goblet but some silly girl named Pansy Parkinson is being stalked. I can't figure it out. I think we gave Malfoy a good laugh though. Here's the way it went:

All 5: (sort of chilling at our table, waiting for him to dare to enter the Great Hall)

Cass: (Eye's widening) "oh, look! He's poking his head in"

The rest of us: (snap heads up to look at doors)

Ross: "Let's try not to be so obvious."

Me: "But I'm not facing the door!"

Ross: "It doesn't matter then. Why's he smiling?"

Hattie: "Maybe he finds humor in it."

Ginny: "He's coming over here. Gosh, with the way that stuff must smell, I think I might be sick." (sets down fork)

Cass: "ummm... something is missing."

Me: "Oh, where are the things?"

Ross: "Why is smiling at us?"

Me: "He's about to come talk to us. Look busy!" (picks up fork and begans swirling oatmeal around.)

Other 4: (follow suit)

Cass: "So, I was telling my mom about how we don't have to take English history and she.." (trails off as she feels a hand on her shoulder

Malfoy: "No need to pretend. You all were just talking about me."

Cass: "You're mighty full of yourself."

Malfoy: "Well, I came over to tell you 'nice try'."

Me: "what are you talking about?"

Malfoy: (grins) "You have the wrong person. Now poor pansy Parkinson is outside, crying about how she'll never be able to show her face in public again. I told her to go to Madame Pomfrey so she wouldn't have to bring her smell around school. Really, that was quite disgusting. you all have no heart."

Me: (stammering) "You mean someone ELSE has all that crap with them?"

Malfoy: "Yes. As I said before though. 'nice try'."

Oh goodness, that poor dear. I can't belive I grabbed the wrong cup!

Oct 7-evening.

I know why it didn't work. In fact I asked him later on. He told me that Pansy Parkinson had taken a drink out of his punch that night, so he decided not to drink it. We'd gotten the right cup, but he hadn't drunken out of it. He was laughing and so were those two boulders he calls friends. I don't find it funny. That was a lot of work put to waste. Oh well, at least that stupid girl got what was coming to her. she shouldn't drink out of other people's cups. Obviously she had her own.

A/N:I tried double-spacing the conversations... not sure if it worked or not. Hopefully it did so that it'll be easier for you all to read. Well, One more revision to do and then I'll be pulling out my creativity hat. D


	7. Chapter 7

Oct 10-evening 

Finally Friday! I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow. Sleep in. I know that but I really don't have much homework and it's not like we're planning to do anything. Maybe I'll sneak into that forest. That'd be fun. I bet there's some cool things deep in it. I think I'll talk to the group about it.

Oct 11-morning (Saturday)

Cass agrees we should sneak into the forest but says not this weekend. We need to take a week off. I wanted to go today but whatever. Hattie says that she wont let me go until I can do more defensive spells. I figure I can learn a few more curses in the process. It could be fun. That Pansy girl HATES us now. I figured Malfoy told her but apparently she figured it out. Hattie said it was pretty obvious considering that had only happened once before.

"What if we had been victims too?" I demanded.

"Well, she can still be bitter over the fact that your things weren't nearly as bad." Hattie pointed out before delving into her weekend's homework.

Oct 15- evening (Wed.)

Halfway through the week. Next weekend we are sneaking into the forest but Hattie says we can't go too far. That it is dangerous the further you get. I'm not upset though. That way we can explore the forest each month or something, and just go further each time. I have learned some cool new curses and of course defensive spells. I think I might use some of the curses though. I've only been practicing on flys and beetles but honestly, it can't hurt to try it out on my enemies. Like, I can make Pearson grow an extra ear! Or maybe turn his legs to Jello! I think this will be fun

Oct 16 (Thurs.)

Well, I've managed to get myself another detention. I swear, Snape has something against me. All I did was make one of those slytherin's hands turn to lead, which was very funny by the way because they couldn't hold it up. and he goes off in some sort of frenzied search of everyone's wands. No joke! He literally did some spell which showed what we last did on our wands. My thing projected image was of a lead hand falling toward the ground. He just sort of snorted and was like "Should of known. You're nothing but trouble. Detention and 10 points from Gryfinndor!". No one was really upset about the points being taken away. They all said it was worth it to see that Slytherin trying to lift his hand off the floor. I'm upset though. Can't he take a little joke?

Oct 17- Late evening/ early morning

Just finished detention. This time I had to scrub out very dirty cauldrons which took forever. I managed not to get in any trouble today though. I sat through Potions class as quiet as a mouse with my wand put away. Well, except for during the lecture when I was making Hattie's hair grow and shorten. Which reminds me, I have to make sure it's still even and that I didn't leave a few strands to long or short. It was very dull. The only thing I really have to look forward to is our trip into the forest tomorrow.

A/N: that was originally a short one I lengthened it a bit but couldn't make it much longer.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, here is where I branch out and actually write everything fresh. If I make any huge boo-boos I'm sorry. I don't have my 2nd book to refer to because I can't find it. 

Oct 18- Afternoon - Saturday

I love Saturdays. I just woke up. It is definently past breakfast. In fact, I need to go get ready or I'll miss lunch.

Oct 18 -After Lunch - Saturday

I barely made it to lunch on time. But I had enough time to build myself a sandwich before the food dissappeared. The girls laughed at me for this. Honestly, I can't belive they laughed at my bad luck. Then Hattie rushed me through my sandwich because we have to review our defense spells. As I write this Cass is stupdefying Someone's cat. Oh wait, that's Ms. Norris, and now that she's been revived, she doesn't look too keen. Gotta go.

Oct 18-After Dinner- Saturday

Well, I did get to review my spells too. After running through tapestry after taspestry, we were lost. That, according to Hattie, is no excuse to stop our practice. She led us into an empty, seemingly unused room. The windows opened easily enough. I got to stupdefy birds. Whoop-dee-doo. We practiced other various defense spells that served various purposes. then Hattie Finally released us for soe free-time. For some reason she expected us to rest. As if. Cass and I headed out to the courtyard, Hattie went to sleep, and Ginny and Ross went to meet up with some Hufflepuff girl from our grade. Sitting down by the lake, Cass and I relaxed and "reviewed" a bit more. Of course, we practiced charms and curses instead of defense spells. It was quite funny to watch some Derick, a Slytherin first-year, chase him homework around as Cass levitated it back and forth in front of him. Once we got bored with that she let his homework slip down, safely next to the lake, close enough to scare him but not close enough to get it wet. I then set one of his friend's legs dancing uncontrollably. Soon our laughter was uncontrollable too. A Slytherin third-year went over and said the counter-curse, ruining our fun. Just then, some pompous second-year Hufflepuff told us to cut our crap out. Apparently, he'd heard us saying the curses and charms. He threatened to tell our Head-of-House if we weren't better. We both agreed but as he turned around I raised my wand, ready to deliver a particularly nasty curse I'd learned, but Cass stopped me. She pointed out we didn't want to get in trouble today. Which reminds me, I'm supposed to be in here preparing for our little adventure. Ah, and here comes Hattie. Yelling at Ginny and I for writing in our journals. Ginny, like me, is an avid diarist. Yet, unlike me, she slips her journal out of the way quickly when Hattie orders it. I am still writing, her's is now up. Ah, Maybe I should put it up, considering the group is threatening to leave me behind.

Oct 19 - Extremely Early Morning- Sunday

I'm exhausted. Our trip went well. It was actually rather boring. I didn't even get to use anything we'd learned. Hattie wouldn't let us go further though. How maddening.We snuck out without a hitch. Then we entered the forrest. We did see a lot of bugs. Also, I think I saw a snake. But nothing big, and nothing scary. I was actually rather dissappointed. i think Hattie is relieved though. She sort of seemed to breathe easier once we were out. I'm not sure she's used to being adventurous. I bet she used to just study and read. Ah, we have her living the thrill now though. Well, as I said, I'm exhausted. I think I'll sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Oct 25 (Friday) - Potions 

This week has been extremely boring. I'm really happy that tomorrow I get to go back into the forest. Cass and I are going to try and convince Hattie to let us extend our circumference a lot more than planned. We want some danger! We want to live on the edge! Oh dear, looks as if I was writing much too enthusiastically. Snape is glaring at me. I need a lie, I need a lie. Oh!

Oct 25 (Friday) - Charms

Haha, I told snape I was keeping a potion's journal. He seemed pleased and didn't bother checking... amazing! I wonder what is up with him. Usually he inspects EVERYTHING! well, everything of the Griffyndor's. Charms is an awesome journal time. Even Ginny is writing in her's. She is SO secretive about it though. I wonder what she writes about. She always glances up and keeps half of it covered by a book. I just write with it out in the open. Then again, I'm not naturally a secretive person. Ah, we're learning how to set fire now. hehe, I think I'll have me some fun.

Oct 25 (Friday) - Hospital Wing

Ah, Those Ravenclaws really live up to their house. I just set the bottom of one of their's cloak on fire. No biggie right? NO! They all turned and started cursing me. They've got quite a bit in their repertoire. I was covered in boils, dancing uncontrollably, and laughing hysterically all at once. Apparently getting me to the hospital wing was quite a challenge.They've all apologized now. They had no clue I was just kidding. Apparently they've had some run-ins with Slytherins. I really don't get the entire house loyalty thing. Does that mean I'm not loyal? Oh, here comes Madame Pomfry. She promised to let me leave once I finished writing _"I will not set other students on fire"_ 200 times. I finished about 5 minutes ago. My hand is aching. Well, I get to leave.

Oct 26 (Saturday) Late Evening, Commons

Ah, We're about to head out. Hattie is reviewing a few books before we leave. The rest of us are lying on the couches rolling our eyes. Ah, Finally. We're leaving

Oct 27(Sunday) - early morning, Great Hall

We stayed out all night. I'm exhausted. We didn't intend to stay out so long. First we had to dodge EVERYTHING they had set up to keep us in. It was quite difficult. Flich and Mrs. Norris were stalking up and down the hallways.Why did he give his cat a MARRIED name? I've been trying to figure that out. weird guy. They're being particularly nasty. Probably because it's nearing Halloween and everyone likes to scare each other at night during this time. Hmmm... I wonder if we get candy here for Halloween. No, I'm getting off topic. Then we went into the forest. Hattie originally was aying no to going further but Cass and I just ran ahead. She wasn't just going to leave us out there by ourselves so she came also. I think she was right to want to wait. We nearly died. Somehow Ross stepped in some sort of plant. It was a nasty plant and it refused to release her. We kept yanking and yanking at her. And it kept pulling back. I think it was trying to strangle her. We were freaking out. Then its vines crept out and grabbed Cass also. She screamed bloody murder. I started kicking the vine, which caused to to grab my leg. By this time, Ross was almost completely covered. Then Ginny was like _"what is this?"_ and Hattie told her it was Devil's Snare or something like that. Apparently Ginny's brother had a run-in with this plant last year. She knew exactly what to do. She set it on fire! Honestly, I'm good at setting things on fire. Well, after that, we all just ran out. You'd think we'd be able to go back to our dorms but no... someone else was outside. Upon closer inspection we discovered it was a teacher. We couldn't just try and sneak past so we sat down in our hiding spot and watched. They seemed to be talking, and taking forever doing it. I eventually fell asleep. I think we all did because we just woke up about 2 hours ago. It is already 8 AM. Hattie was freaking out about things not going right and how we've ruined this. We've decided to put a halt to our little adventures for now. I think Hattie might have a heart attack if we don't let her behave again. I've decided to eat some oatmeal and then go to sleep. the others said they're going to do the same. Gosh, my life is going to be boring now.


	10. Chapter 10

Oct 31 (Thursday) - Potions 

Ah, last class before our lovely, long weekend. I'm so excited. I've heard the Hogwart's Halloween decorations are fabulous. Also, there's going to be a feast, which means super yummy foods. yay! I've managed to stay out of micheif all week. It's amazing. Wands are a lot of fun. Ginny's brothers are apparently much worse than me. They're twins, which means there are two of them. They're the worst Hogwarts has probably ever seen and Hogwarts is OLD. Yes! Bell! I'm Out of class for 3 whole days!

Oct 31 (Thursday) - dorm room

We're getting ready to leave. Actually, Cass is getting ready to leave. The rest of us are just waiting on her. Hattie is reading. Ross has gone down to the commons to talk with the boys They, like her, are sports enthusiasts. We just give her weird looks when she brings Quidditch up. And then Ginny and I are writing in our diaries. I really wonder what she writes about. She is SO secretive about it. Oh, Time to go! I'm starved!

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so short. I just wanted to be able to post something before I went away. I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be returning home until July 30... I will try to get on and post a chapter or two but I have no clue how busy I'll be so I'm not making any promises. I feel really bad about stopping right before the action is to start. My apologies. I'll continue it it ASAP. 


End file.
